Takato's night with a model
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: Takato gets a letter to Rika's place, he goes and finds only her mom Rumiko is there, things get a little weird. Oneshot Rumikato!


**(I don't care if you go bashing me about making this but I don't care, for a long time now I've been reading Rukato fan-fics, and I got a brain-blast, what if he spent time with Rika's mom Rumiko. So get ready because it's about to begin.)**

Takato: Things better not get crazy.

DarkMagicianmon: Just chill Goggles; you'll thank me for this.

"**Takato's night with a Model"**

It had already been three years since the defeat of the D-Reaper, Everyone continued to lead onto their old lives, especially fifteen-year-old Takato Matsuki, at his home in his bakery he sat in his room, wondering what to do. His parents were out of town visiting some relatives while he watched the bakery. His girlfriend Rika Nonaka; the Digimon Queen was away with her grandma, and most of his friends were already busy with their own activities.

"Ughh". Takato groaned. "There's nothing to do around here. I can't go over and spend time with Guilmon because Renamon's over there, and for all I know probably getting intimate with each other, just gross." Then his computer dinged and he went over and saw he had an e-mail. "Huh, whose this from?" He clicked open the mail and it was a letter reading '_Dear Takato I've been feeling a little lonely here and I was wondering if you could come over. Sincerely Nonaka'_

"Nonaka?" Takato asked himself. "Well I guess it's better than staying here doing nothing."

Takato had put on his blue sweatshirt jacket and his yellow goggles, and he headed out the door of his bakery locked it up tight, and walked all the way to Rika's home thinking to himself. 'I thought Rika was away with her grandma, well she must've got back early.' Takato thought as me made his way to Rika's place. The lights were on and Takato knew someone had to be in there. "Well here it goes."

Takato knocked on the door, and to his surprise Rika's mother Rumiko answered it, she was dressed in her blue sweater, and white pants, and her hair was tied in a ponytail, like how she looked during the D-Reaper saga. (**DarkMagicianmon: Don't ask why, but I like Rumiko better in that outfit.) **

"Takato, I'm so glad you came, please come in." Rumiko said. So Takato walked in and slipped out of his shoes, and she led him into the living room, and they both sat on the couch.

"So Takato can I get you a drink?" Rumiko asked with her sweet smile.

"Uh sure." Takato replied feeling a little nervous wondering why Rika didn't normally answer the door for him.

So Rumiko went into the kitchen and got Takato and herself a Dr. Pepper, she came back into the room and sat down on the couch with Takato and hands him the drink.

"Thanks Mrs. Nonaka." Takato said taking the drink.

"Oh Takato, you can call me Rumiko." She said not wanting him to be formal. "I figure we know each other long enough, since you are my daughter's boyfriend, am I right?"

For a moment Takato sat there not knowing how he should answer that, until he finally spoke up. "That's right uh, Rumiko." He said feeling weird calling his girlfriends mother by her first name.

Then Takato remembered why he really came over here, "Speaking of which is Rika back by any chance?" He asked.

"Actually she and my mom won't be back for another two days." She replied as she took a sip of her own drink.

"Really?" Takato asked, "Because back home I got an email to come here and I thought…" Takato trailed off as he slowly looked up at Rumiko who was just smiling. "It was you?" Takato asked.

"Guilty as charged." Rumiko confessed with a free spirited smile.

"But why?" Takato asked who was completely shocked wondering why his girls' mom would invite him over to their place when his girlfriend wasn't even home.

"Well I know since you've been seeing Rika she's behaved very differently, she doesn't seem so defensive when talking and she seems much happier. And I thought since your Rika's boyfriend, perhaps I should get to know you." Rumiko explains.

"That's a good point." Takato said knowing how true that is.

Both Takato and Rumiko sat there, with Takato feeling awkward while Rumiko looked like she was waiting for something, and soon Rumiko spoke up. "Takato?"

"Yes?" He answered coming out of his nervous stupor.

"I've been a little worried and I was wondering has anything happened between you and Rika?"

At that moment Takato started to get scared, but still mange to keep serious. "No Rumiko, I had done nothing like that to Rika, I swear!"

Rumiko just smiled and held Takato's shoulders to calm him down. "Relax Takato, I know you're a good boy and would never do anything to hurt Rika."

Takato slowly started to calm down because he could tell he was in the clear with her. Then an idea popped into Rumiko's head.

"Takato, how would you like to get some tips on love from a professional?" Takato noticed a glimmer in Rumiko's eyes and he felt a little nervous.

"Uh, what are you getting at exactly?" he asks wondering what she could be talking about.

Rumiko got on her knees and kneeled on the couch and she slowly moved her head toward Takato, and as she moved forward Takato moved his head back feeling a little panicky.

"Well Takato I was wondering if you could… um… Make out with me?" And at that moment Takato felt very uncomfortable. "You want me to what!" He asked with an exasperated tone.

"Don't take this the wrong way Takato, I know you're only 15, and that I'm an adult, along with the fact you're dating my daughter. I just want you to have the chance to experience something like this before you get the real chance to make love."

"But me, you, I mean you're Rika's, what will happen to…" He just babbled. Rumiko just smiled.

"Don't worry Takato, I did this when I was your age, and that was close to when I gave birth to Rika, I'm used to it."

"Well that explains why you still look very young and attractive." He says a little sheepishly.

"So will you?" Rumiko asked with hope as she clasped her hands with his.

"Okay Rumiko you got me, but only if you don't tell Rika." Takato answered.

"I won't Takato, I promise." She said with a wink. "But why don't we do this elsewhere?" she suggests.

"Like where?" Takato asked.

"Let's do this in my room" she replied.

"Um ok". So they got off the couch and walked over to Rumiko's room.

So they slid the door open to Rumiko's room. It had shelves of all kind of Modeling awards and magazines, and other pictures.

"Nice place." Takato said walking in.

"I'm glad you like it." Rumiko replied as she took Takato to the center of her room and both kneeled down in front of each other. "Now let's start off slow by hugging first."

"Ok." Takato replied, "I don't have a problem with that."

So they both slowly wrapped each other's arms around each other's necks, Takato hadn't felt anything so great in his life other than Rika. 'Hmm, what's pressing up against my chest?' he was thinking while he was unaware of Rumiko's hands moving below under his sweatshirt jacket, and pulled it over and off him.

When Takato felt his jacket pulled off him, he crossed his arms across his body to cover himself. 'Nice going Takato' he thought, 'You picked a bad time to not wear an undershirt.'

Rumiko giggled at the sight of how nervous Takato looked. "You look very built for your age Takato." Takato blushed deep red, because this meant a lot coming from a famous model. "Uh thank you." He replied.

Rumiko then reached the back of her sweater but spoke before doing anything "Since I did this to you Takato, it's only fair that I do it to myself."

"Uh wait you don't have to…" Takato said but was cut of by witnessing Rumiko pulling her sweater right off her back, then she threw it aside Takato just stared in awe at Rumiko's chest, that was well-built, and complete with a large beautiful pair of breasts in a white bra 'Man hers are as good as Rika's' he thought.

Rumiko then tuned around still on her knees but moved her back closer to Takato, "Takato could you help me out of this thing?" She asked him.

"Wha-What?" He asked with confusion.

"Could you undo my bra for me, I can barely see what I'm doing." She asks again making her request clearer for Takato.

"Well if this is part of the procedure, al right." Takato said as his hands made their way to her bra strap, and as he undid her bra she moaned and gasped, and when her bra was unstrapped she slipped it off.

"That's better." She said as she turned around and faced Takato, now Takato was in more of awe then ever, for the first time he was looking at an adult woman's breasts and not just any woman, a model.

"Wow Rumiko, they look uh beautiful." He said while blushing 'Oh great you had to say that.' He thought to himself knowing how pathetic he said that to her, but looked at Rumiko and saw her smiling and thought that what he said was al right. "I mean it." He continued, "They're really nice."

Rumiko smiled "Thanks, you are the second person who's ever seen them."

"You mean other than-." Takato trailed off "Moving along." He said not wanting to bring up a personal issue.

Rumiko turned for a moment and continued speaking. "Yes no other man has ever seen my boobs ever since I got married, but that was a long time ago. Takato?" She asked as she turned around to see Takato was staring at a picture of a teenage Rumiko in a hot, tight, blue two-piece bikini, standing in front of a pool with a bunch of other girls who were all doing sexy poses while Rumiko's was the sexiest.

Takato's mouth just dropped as far as he could open it, she smiled at that moment and moved closer to him, placed her right arm around his neck, and closed his mouth using only her left index finger. "You like it?" She asked Takato, "That was taken when I was a about your age."

"Rumiko, you're, you're so…" he stuttered unable to find the right words to describe her.

"Beautifully-Gorgeously-Sexy?" she asks combining the three appropriate words anyone would use to describe a model.

"Well that's better than what I probably would've said." He replied.

"I was considered the most attractive girl in high school, the guys wanted me, and girls wanted to be me." She explained remembering her teenage years.

"I guess they must've been pretty jealous." Takato said knowing how many teenage girls woulda wanted her beauty.

"Yes, but enough about that, where were we?" She then rose to her bare feet and pulled Takato to his bare feet as well, she then grasped the waist part of his pants, but before she did anything Takato grabbed hers too.

"Let's do this together Rumiko."

"Fine by me." She said, and they both pulled down each other's pants. Takato was awestruck at Rumiko's platinum white well-muscled runners' legs, and Rumiko, couldn't help but notice the developing hairs on Takato's legs.

Then Rumiko reached for Takato's red boxers, and Takato did the same for her panties, they pulled them both down and both were clearly in a state of shock, here Takato was in the home of his own girlfriend and staring at her own mother completely nude. And Rumiko felt the same way seeing her daughters' boyfriend nude also.

They just stared at each other until Takato spoke up, "Wow Rumiko, now I know where Rika gets her beauty from."

Rumiko blushed and smiled, "I'm glad you think so too, so now that were both in the same position why don't we get it on, but first." Rumiko then placed her hands on his face and Takato turned deep red, "Takato has Rika already been the first to kiss you?" she asked him.

"Uh yes, but why do you ask?" he replied.

She just slowly moved forward to his face, "Then I guess you won't mind this." She then pulled Takato into a deep hot kiss, Takato was almost trying to get out of it, but gave into her soft lips, his tongue started flickering inside his mouth and curled against Rumiko's lips begging for entrance, so his tongue managed to slip in, and swam around in Rumiko's mouth like an eel.

Then Rumiko led her tongue into Takato's mouth and they both felt like they were in heaven, until finally they broke and they laid on their sides facing each other on top of Rumiko's futon.

"So you enjoyed that kiss Takato?" she asked him.

"I liked it a lot." He answered and gave her another kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She replied, Rumiko looked over at her alarm clock, and noticed it was already 10:00 P.M. "Oh my gosh, I hope I haven't kept you here too long Takato." She asked a little worried.

"No problem." He answered, my parents are out of town, and I won't have to open the bakery until 11:00 in the afternoon anyway."

"Well that's good to know. So would you like to stay here with me tonight?" she asks.

Takato just smiled "Of course I will, it's better than being in an empty house all night."

"Well then in that case…" Rumiko trailed off as she opened the sheets of her futon off and laid on it, "Let's sleep together."

Takato then laid on Rumiko's futon next to her and thought to himself, 'Normally my fifteen year old conscience would tell me not to do this, but since I'm Rika's I may never get this chance with someone else again.'

Then Rumiko covered them both with the covers and they both laid there facing each other and Rumiko wrapped her arms around Takato's neck, and Takato wrapped his around her bare waist, Takato could feel her bare breast pressed up against his small body, and that was what made it all worthwhile.

"Takato, since Rika and my mom won't be back for another two days, you want to pick up where we left off from tonight?" She asked him.

"That would be nice." He answered, and then Rumiko fell asleep in Takato's chest, and Takato stroked her blonde hair, 'I can not tell Guilmon, Rika, or anyone as long as I live.' He then fell asleep, and was left to dream sweet dreams.

The End

**Whew finally I'm done, I know this is awkward. But believe it or not I kept having visions about what this would be like. I mean for a long time I'd wake up in the middle of the night screaming "RUMIKATO FOREVER!" And this was just the cure for this. And I almost felt tempted to do a Harold and Maude version of this using Takato and Hata Seiko (Rika's grandma).**

(Takato walks in)

Takato: I can't believe you made me do that.

DarkMagicianmon: What it gave you a good opportunity didn't it?

Takato: I feel like I cheated on Rika.

DarkMagicianmon: Is that a hint of red I see on your face Takato.

Takato: (Blushing) What no, I mean.

(Then doors slam open and Rika stood there with burning eyes)

Rika: (To DarkMagicianmon) You! What did you make my Takato do!

DarkMagicianmon: Come on Rika, can't we let bygones be bygones?

Rika: Oh I will, after I'm done giving you a concussion. Takato, give me my beating stick!

(Takato hands Rika a giant bat)

DarkMagicianmon: I guess I better scram.

(DarkMagicianmon runs away screaming like a maniac, while Rika chases after him swinging the bat at him. While Takato was left there watching the viewers)

Takato: I guess if DarkMagicianmon were here now, he'd say farewell to all.

**Read and Review!**


End file.
